The Digivengers
by BigD1987
Summary: DigiDestined are being murdered across the globe. Something needs to be done, and some of the greatest DigiDestined of them all intend to fight back.
1. Prologue

_Los Angeles_

A figure sprinted down the blackened streets like a bullet. The figure panted heavily, but did not stop. The figure could not stop; it was as if hell itself was chasing him. The streets were barren, despite being very late on a Saturday night in Los Angeles in late March. The street should be hopping. But it was a lonely, desolate street. There did not seem to be anything chasing him. But appearances can be deceiving. The figure knew this. He looked back just to make sure; nothing.

"_Tee-hee-hee!_"

The boy, barely past 14, kicked up his pace. He had a runner's body, but it didn't seem to be enough. He lowered his head, his short blond hair blowing in the wind. His blue eyes looked panicked, and you could see it in his barely teenaged face. "Somebody help!" He cried in his high-but-deepening early-teenaged voice. No one heard him. He was alone.

He ran into a trash can, not on accident, but to alert someone. Even with the noise, no one was coming. He stumbled, costing precious seconds. He ran faster to make that up. He heard something. His eyes widened in horror. He ran faster, faster, faster, FASTER!

He turned a corner onto what he thought was a busy commercial strip. It was empty. A look of terror crossed his face. But he couldn't stop running. As he ran, his t-shirt flapped, exposing a strange device on his belt. The device flashed momentarily, as if to alert something. "Gotsumon!" he called out, almost in vain.

If only he could find a place to hide. There was an empty alley coming up. Salvation! He quickly darted into the alley. He hid among a pile of trash. Whatever bad smell he had when he got home meant nothing as long as he was still alive. He kept quiet, hoping that whatever it was that was chasing him would leave. He stayed quiet. That's not easy as he panted. He already smelled like sweat; his shirt was drenched.

He heard footsteps. A figure in black stepped into the alley. He silenced himself, staying still. His heart beat rapidly. He watched the figure look around, coming close. The figure walked past the pile of trash our protagonist was in. The black figure stopped. His heart stopped for a second as the figure looked at him. It looked… inhuman, but almost monkey-like. The figure looked around, and then jumped away.

Jason (our protagonist) let out a deep sigh of relief. His heartbeat slowed and he climbed out of the trash pile, wiping himself off. He smelled himself; he did smell bad. He checked around, looking for—

"Hello, Jason".

He froze. He slowly turned around and nearly screamed. It was that same figure! Jason started panicking again. "Gotsumon!" he called. "GOSTUMOOONNN!" His screams went unanswered.

"Gotsumon isn't coming," said the figure. The figure tossed something to Jason. The object stopped—

Jason let out a blood curdling scream. It was the head of a Gostumon, possibly his partner. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"When he tried to fight me, he couldn't keep his head on," said the monkey. "Now, DigiDestined Jason McFadden; it's your turn!"

LAPD officer Greg Hollis was sitting in his patrol car when he heard the ghastliest scream imaginable. Then, it cut-off. It didn't sound too far off, so Hollis got out of his squad car. "This is officer 1138," he said. "I just heard something; I'm going to go look, over." Hollis walked down the street, looking for something. He could have sworn he heard something leaving, but he didn't really pay much attention. He turned the corner and looked towards an open alley.

Hollis, knowing something is occasionally found in an alley, decided to investigate. He got out his flashlight and turned it on. The moon shone on his buzz-cut head. He looked down the alley—

"Oh, my god!" He whipped out his radio and said, "Officer 1138, Division 9, come in."

"_What is it?_" asked the dispatcher.

"We have a situation on S Normandie," he said. "We have a 187… and it's pretty bad."

"_How bad?_"

"Victim is lying in a pool of blood," said Hollis. "And it looks like some monkey was here."

_End prologue_


	2. The Monkey Assassin

_One week later, Munich, Bavaria, Germany_

The tram rolled down the street in the Schwabing district. It was late evening on a Thursday in early April as the blue R3 tram silently rumbled on. The street was bustling with activity. It was the German equivalent of rush hour. The ones on the tram were the lucky ones. No major traffic problems at the moment, they were in the middle of the road, literally. It's not like the U-Bahn, but it's still a good way to travel.

The tram was crowded, as it should be on a Thursday evening during the aforementioned German version of rush hour. Most heads were either down, looking at some smartphone or looking out the window. It was quiet, some for some conversations (the exceptions to those who were looking at some screen or book).

One young man was one of the people looking out the window. A black Chicago Blackhawks hat sat on his head, a pair of earphones covering his ears. He was in a little trance, induced by the music he was listening to and looking out the window as the cityscape passed by. He broke it on occasion, looking at a person getting up or some noise before looking out the window again.

He sighed, rapping his fingers on the kit bag he carried in his lap. A green gator head featured prominently on it. He kept checking for the PA, waiting for his stop. The young man looked bored. Scott lived pretty close, so he had to get off soon.

He shifted in his seat, trying not to disturb the man in the seat next to him. "This sucks," he said to himself in his Chicagoland accent. "Yeah, way to sit next to this guy." Scott decided he had enough and got up as the tram pulled up to the next stop. He didn't care if it was early… and he looked like an asshole, but he was feeling a little jittery. Once the tram pulled up to the stop, he got off and walked to the south, where his house was.

Scott McCarthy, a midfielder for the Bayern Munich soccer team, shivered in his US Soccer track jacket. This kind of weather is not April weather. It felt like February! "Pain in the ass," said the American of Irish and French descent. "Ah, fuck it, I need a Bud." With that, he started the walk to his apartment.

He pulled out his phone and dialed someone, a friend named Helen. "Hey, Helen," he said. "Yeah, I'm on my way back. Got off the tram early, so I'm probably gonna be about 15 minutes. Oh, you're studying? Sorry. Yeah, I sat next to some jerk—sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Alright, see you for dinner." He turned off the phone and turned his iPod back on, walking off.

However, unbeknownst to him, he was being watched…

Despite playing for the biggest football club in Deutschland, Scott blended in pretty well. You'd be amazed how a guy who clearly looked like, talked like and acted like Scott McCarthy could lay low, until you could see how he stayed low; he simply looked like the average person walking the street (because he still sees himself as one).

The bill of his cap hid blue eyes, a recessive trait in his family and differentiated him from his little brother Jimmy, who was in his freshman year of college. A bit of brown hair stuck out from his ballcap that just barely touched the nape of his neck. His hoodie and track jacket covered up an athletically toned body. His face was slightly slender but a little bit of Irishness could be subtly seen. His skin (whatever could be seen) had a fading tan from time spent in Florida (for college).

The area is a quiet-ish area. I say quiet-ish because he was still on the street. His residential area was still a couple hundred feet away. He couldn't hear much; he was listening to some music "Da, na, na-na, _Holy Div-ah, you've been down to long in the midnight sea_," he sang to himself. He kept walking—what was that? Something had caught his eye, and he looked to his right. Nothing. However, this wasn't comforting. Something was up. He turned the volume on his iPod down and stayed alert. As he walked past, a figure started following him.

By now he was in a spot where the pedestrian traffic was almost nil. It was a good place to be assaulted, but Munich is one of the safest cities in the world. He wasn't worried too much. It's just a good idea to be alert. However a feeling of dread and nervousness fell over him. People were being knocked off across the globe and survivors told of being stalked before they were able to escape.

Scott could see the street to turn into his little residential area. He made the turn and was in. Safe!

… Or so he thought.

He heard something and looked behind him. Nothing. There's nothing worse than feeling as if you're being paranoid when you're truly not. He felt his heat rate increasing and a knot in his stomach as he started to head back. He increased his pace.

Just then, he heard something. Footsteps. He turned around. Nothing. "Damn," he said to himself. It's like those _good _horror movies, with true suspense, at least as he felt; like a Hitchcock movie. It's always bad when you're living them. He looked around. Nothing. He started walking again and—oh, damn. "Ugh, I have to go longer," he said to himself. He started to walk back.

Another sound!

His head whipped, almost whipping his headphones off. Again, nothing. "Come on, freak," he said. He looked around again. "Where are you, you bastard?" he whispered before walking again. This time he was going to get the bastard. He kept walking, pretending he was vulnerable. Then, he heard some footsteps.

NOW!

He whipped around and saw—

A kid?

Okay, a creepy-looking kid with a creepy smile, but still. "Oi!" he called. "_Oi, enfant! Quoi de neuf?_" He stayed quiet. "_Qui êtes-vous? Où est ta maman? Comment tu t'appelles?_" The kid stayed silent. Scott cursed himself. "Damn, he probably doesn't speak French," he said. "Okay, what did Helen say it was? Um, _Wer bist du?_" Again, the kid was quiet.

"Ah, fuck it," he said to himself. "Hey, get outta here! Scram!" The 22-year-old American shouted. Again, the kid was still. "F*** it," he said as he walked off. However, he wanted to make sure the kid wasn't following. He kept checking backwards to see if—yep, he's following him.

"Hey!" he shouted. "_Casse-toi!_" The kid kept following him. Scott realized something;

The kid was toying with him.

"You gonna play with me?" he said to himself. He had an ace up his sleep. He took his headphones off and dialed a number. "Come on, pick up," he said, his voice getting irritated. "Hey!" he said when the person on the other end picked up. "I got someone following me. "Be ready, I'm probably gonna need you." He hung up and kept walking.

The sun was going down and he could see his shadow in the street lights. He could see the kid's shadow starting to get closer. This was getting unsettling.

The kid's _appearance_ was unsettling. He looked like a bad imitation of a doll and a smile that wasn't a smile. TV Tropes calls this "Uncanny Valley". He certainly looked that way.

The kid was inching closer. Scott began his back-up plan, slipping the strap of his kit bag of just a smidge. Scott started walking faster. His heart was beating faster. He had a feeling in his gut he hadn't felt in 8 years. The strap was almost off his shoulder. He hated to hit a kid, but—

What kind of kid can jump 10 feet in the air?

Scott was shocked for about a second as the kid came down on him. The smile was wide and he had his hand fingers were like claws. "DigiDestined Scott McCarthy!" he said. "I—" _THWAP!_

Scott swung his kit bag and hit the "kid" right in the face. The kid fell to the ground and Scott sprinted away. "HEY!" he shouted into his phone. "Get ready!" He hung up and dialed another phone. "Hey, I got something chasing me—Get your ass over to my apartment, NOW!" He hung up again and kept running.

He knew the kid was still chasing him but he couldn't stop. He was only a soccer field's distance away, a perfect distance. He could hear the "kid" chasing him right now. "You can only delay the inevitable!" the "kid' called. That doesn't sound like a kid!

His apartment was in view. He dialed again. "Get out here!" he shouted. The light turned on outside his apartment building. The "kid" was getting closer. But Scott was almost there! It's a race to the finish, with Scott's life on the line! He's almost there! He's just about—

"DIE, DIGIDESTINED!" The kid shouted, jumping up. Scott looked back, his eyes widened. The kid attacked again, Scott ducked.

"GAOMON!"

Suddenly, something burst out of Scott's apartment, and right as the assailant was about to kill Scott, "Rolling Upper!" The "kid" had not time to react, Scott dove, the blue streak hit the kid and the kid went flying.

"Damn!" Scott said. "You could've gotten out earlier!"

"I'm here, aren't I?" his partner Gaomon replied.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Scott replied. "Just get 'im!"

"With pleasure!" Gaomon said, rushing the kid, who had gotten up. "Speed Bash!" Gaomon threw a flurry of punches at the kid. The kid jumped backwards, easily dodding them. Scott set his bag down, opened it and started sifting through. "I've never seen a kid jump like that!" said Gaomon.

"I don't think he is a kid!" said Scott. "I think he's a Digimon!"

"He smells like one," said Gaomon. The kid smiled again. Gaomon was creeped out. "Will you hurry up with that thing? He doesn't look like a rookie!"

"Will you calm down?" Scott shouted. "I'm trying to find it! Just hold it off! What does he smell like?"

Gaomon sniffed again. "Ugh, like a monkey," said Gaomon.

"I don't even want to know why," said Scott. The kid lunged at Gaomon. Gaomon threw a punch, the kid dodged it and whacked Gaomon. Scott noticed and ducked out of the way. Gaomon got back up and lunged at the kid. The kid dodged, but Gaomon recovered and threw another punch. "Come on, where is it?" he said to himself.

Gaomon and the kid kept scuffling. Gaomon had the kid on the ropes and gave it a good sock t the face. Whatever happened, it must have knocked whatever disguise it was wearing and they could tell it was indeed a monkey-like Digimon.

He had Chinese-looking armor, some hat that looked like a fez and parachute pants (or whatever Scott could think off). "You got any data on the thing?" Scott asked.

"I haven't seen him before," said Gaomon. "But he doesn't look like a Rookie."

"Damn," Scott muttered. "It's gotta be in—oh, fuck." He checked the one of the side pockets. Sure enough—"Found it!" He pulled it out—his Digivice. "Hey freak show!" he called out. "You know who I am?"

"Scott McCarthy," said the monkey as he got ready to attack. Gaomon stepped in front, stopping him.

"Really?" said Scott. "Yeah, I'm Scott McCarthy alright, but that's not all! I'm the leader of the Chicago DigiDestined and one of the best goddamn DigiDestined in the United States of America! Gaomon, DO IT!"

"Gaomon, Digivolve to… GAOGAOMON!"

_Digimon Analyzer_

Scott: "Say hello to Gaogamon, freak, a dog Digimon. He's fast, and his Dash Double Claw attack will f**k you up good!"

_End Digimon Analyzer_

"Alright Gaogamon," said Scott. "Show 'im what you've got! Sic 'im, boy!"

Gaogamon lunged at the money mon. The monkey mon jumped out of the way. Its smaller body was more agile, despire Gaogamon's speed. Scott and Gaogamon growled. The monkey mon taunted the two on top of one of the two-story apartment buildings. "Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon shouted, shooting a tornado from his mouth.

The monkey mon jumped away, but just barely. Gaogamon kept his eye—and nose—on the mon, watching as it jumped back into the street, mooning Gaogamon. "Dash Double Claw!" Gaogamon slashed at the monkey mon. he just barely clipped the monkey, but it still jumped away like it was nothing.

"Stupid monkey!" Scott shouted. "Come down here and fight like a mon!"

The monkey kept jumping around, giggling like a madman and waving its tail at Gaogamon. Gaogamon shot several Spiral Blows at the monkey, bit it kept dodging. Scott stayed close to his apartment door, on the first floor of the building. "Helen!" He said, calling his friend. "Something—whaddya mean you're busy? How can you be studying at—" The monkey tried to pounce on Scott, but he ducked out of the way. Gaogamon snapped at the monkey and it jumped away while Scott lay on the ground, curled up like a ball. "How'd you let that thing get near me?" he shouted.

"Sorry!" said Gaogamon.

"That thing's tryin' to kill me, don't slack off!"

"Do you _want _me to protect you?" Gaogamon shouted.

"Sorry," said Scott. "But GET 'IM!"

Gaogamon lunged and took a big bite out of the air. The monkey jumped and dodged, but only barely. "Spiral Blow!" The monkey jumped out of the way. "Come on, coward!" Gaogamon shouted. "Fight m—AAH!"

The monkey screamed a deafening volume. Gaogamon screamed, trying desperately to cover his ears. Scott did, but he it was so loud, he was screaming in pain. "NO!" he shouted. "DON'T GIVE UP! AAAAAAHHHH!" His refusal to submit caused a small light to glow on his chest. Gaogamon felt a burst of energy and got back up.

"Spiral Blow!" It was just enough at the monkey, who was standing on a roof, to jump away and end its scream. Scott sighed in relief.

"Damn," said Scott. "Hey! What the hell was that? Geez, where the hell is everyone? Why isn't anyone coming out of their apartment? That should have woken the dead." He checked some windows. Oh, there were people in there, but no one was coming out. "Hey!" he shouted, knocking on the window. "Help me!"

Gaogamon had the monkey right where he wanted it. He had it backed against a wall and nowhere to go. "Game's up, monkey boy," said Gaogamon. "Time to—"

"Primal Orb!" The monkey threw a crystal ball at Gaogamon, which exploded right in front of him. Gaogamon recoiled and felt the monkey's foot right in his muzzle.

"Hey! I think something's wrong with everyone!" said Scott. "They're not even hearing us!"

"I don't get it," said Gaogamon. "We should have woken half the city by now!"

"Must be some digi-shit," said Scott. "Is there any Digimon that can do that?"

"Not one that I—AAH!" The monkey kicked Gaogamon right in the jaw. The monkey stood there, with almost nothing guarding Scott.

DigiDestined Scott McCarthy," said the monkey. "You have nothing left to protect you. You're just a simple human; no powers, and a stain on this world. Your presence must be ended. It's time for you to die."

"_Póg mo Thóin_!" Scott snapped, displaying an obscene gesture. "You don't know who I am, do you? You should have done your research before you came to kill me! I'm not gonna run! Come and kill me if you want, but I will make sure you are digi-dust!" A red glow was under his shirt. The monkey laughed.

"You have nothing!" it said.

"You sure about that?" Scott replied, reaching into his shirt and pulling something out, holding the string on his thumb. The monkey's face changed to one of horror. "You know what this is, don't ya?" he asked, not as is the monkey didn't know. The monkey knew, alright and Scott was rubbing it in. "It's the Crest of Determination!"

"B-b-b-but the Crests are—"

"Not all of them!" Scott replied. "Let's do this Gaogamon!"

"Right!" Gaogamon said, getting up. "Gaogamon, Digivolve to… MachGaogamon!"

MachGaogamon landed right in front of Scott, who was standing with a confident stance.

_Digimon Analyzer_

Scott: "This is MachGaogamon, the fastest 'mon in the universe! Whatever little speed you got, he's got you beat by a lightyear!"

_End Digimon Analyzer_

"Alright MachGaogamon, show 'im how we do it Chi-Town style!" MachGagoamon launched himself at the monkey. The monkey jumped out of the way, MachGaogamon fired his jets and followed in hot pursuit. The monkey landed on a rooftop, blowing a raspberry when MachGaogamon sped past. MachGaogamon stopped in mid air and dove at the monkey.

Scott ducked behind a tree and pulled out his phone as the two Digimon did battle. "Come on, come on," he said as the phone rang. "Yes! Hey! It's McCarthy. Yeah, I'm under attack by a monkey Digimon that looks like a demented character from _Happy Tree Friends_… Whaddaya mean you can't hear anything?" _CRASH! _"You hear that? ! Just get the f*** out—fine. Could you _please_ get the f*** out here and help me? ! Oh, and bring some Digi-rope, too… Just do it! ... Please." He hung up and checked on MachGaogamon.

There was an aerial battle going on. MachGaogamon had the monkey on the run. The monkey did have an advantage, though; its smaller body was difficult to target. But the monkey's expression said it all: it was scared, and MachGaogamon had it right where he wanted it. "Winning Knuckle!" he wound up, threw the punch—

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU MISS! ?" Scott shouted.

"He's fast!" said MachGaogamon.

"NO SH!#, SHERLOCK!"

"Hey, calm down!" MachGaogamon shouted.

"THAT FREAK! IS TRYING! TO KILL ME!" Scott screamed. "YOU THINK I WOULDN'T BE HYSTERICAL? !"

"Then—Winning Knuckle!" The monkey tried to sneak up on MachGaogamon, but MachGaogamon threw his punch and hit the monkey, who crashed into the pavement. Scott cheered like the fans at his soccer games. "Come on, get up!" said MachGaogamon.

"You disgust me," said the monkey. "How can you serve a human like you do? You're nothing but a slave to—"

"Oh, shut up!" MachGaogamon interrupted, punching the monkey hard.

"Atta boy!" Scott shouted. MachGaogamon punched the hell out of the monkey, Scott cheering him on the whole time.

"You're insane!" said the monkey, jumping away and bounding over to Scott. It materialized its crystal ball and smiled widely at Scott, who now had a look of total terror on his face. "Ha ha ha! Die, hu—AAAAHHH!" A burst of flame engulfed the monkey. Scott shielded himself from the heat.

"Damn, that's hot," said Scott. He looked and—"Ugh. About damn time, Kamiya!"

"One monkey well-done, coming right up!" said Greymon. Riding on Greymon's shoulder, one Taichi Kamiya, now 22 years old and still wearing that blue coat with the yellow paw prints and looking as badass as possible.

"Am I late?" Tai asked.

"Nah, only about 20 minutes," said Scott. "You know, I think you wasted your time on purpose!"

"Yeah, sure," Tai said in an Australian accent obtained from attending high school in Sydney. "Greymon?"

"With pleasure," said Greymon. "Nova Blast!"

"Howling Cannon!" MachGaogamon added, launching his attack. The monkey could only scream in terror before being engulfed in flames and cannon fire, crashing into the pavement.

"You got that Digi-rope?" Scott asked.

"Aye!" Tai replied, holding up some rope.

"Alright, let's get 'im!" Scott and Tai rushed over to the monkey. Scott held the unconscious monkey down while Tai tied (no pun intended) the monkey 'mon up as MachGaogamon and Greymon regressed to their Rookie forms. "I still don't understand how your Digimon can Digivolve to Ultimate," said Tai.

"Hey, you gave up your Crest's power," said Scott. "I didn't have to."

"Right," said Tai. "Done!"

"Let's get this freak to my apartment," Scott said, picking the monkey up and the two rushed into Scott's apartment. "I wonder who's going to pay for the damage," he said as he shut the door.

:-:-:-:The Digivengers:-:-:-:

Alright, how was that?

Yeah, sorry Tai only showed up close to the end, there, but hey, that was a hell of an entrance, right? And he talks like an Aussie because, in this universe, he went to high school in Sydney.

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! I got some more good stuff coming up, so stay tuned!

Oh, translations! I understand some people might be a little confused with Scott's dialogue (some in French and German), but there's also Irish Gaelic in there.

"_Oi, enfant!_"—"Hey, kid!"

"_Quoi de neuf?_"—"What's up?"

"_Qui êtes-vous?_"—"Who are you?"

"_Où est ta maman?_"—"Where's your mom?"

"_Comment tu t'appelles?_"—"What's your name?"

"_Wer bist du?_"—"Who are you?"

"_Casse-toi!_"—Essentially means either "Get lost!" or "F*** off!"

"_Póg mo Thóin!__"—_"Kiss my ass!"


	3. Interrogation

Author's note: Tai speaks with an Australian accent because he attended Ashfield Boys' High School in Sydney, Australia. While it's not a thick, Outback accent, it's enough that he sounds like an Aussie. And if you do review, please do not make the bulk of your complaint about something as silly as an accent, and either sign your reviews or provide an E-mail address so I do not waste precious page space responding to unsigned reviews. Sorry if I seem angry, but I just wanted to make this clear. Now, on with the show!

:-:-:-:The Digivengers:-:-:-:

Tai slammed the door of Scott's apartment as Scott threw the now-conscious monkey Digimon onto his couch. "WHO SENT YOU? !" he screamed in the monkey's face. "TELL ME NOW OR I'LL BREAK YOUR GODDAMN TAIL OFF! !"

"McCarthy, calm down!" said Scott's Bayern Munich teammate. He grabbed Scott and pulled him to the side. "Scott, what is wrong with you?" he asked to get him to calm down. "Calm down!" Stupid redundancy…

"Hey, that freak just tried to kill me because I'm a DigiDestined," Scott replied. "I'm still on an adrenaline rush here."

"Just calm down," said Tai. "Breathe." He took a deep breath, leading Scott in little breathing exercises and Scott's heartbeat started to slow down.

"Okay," said Scott. "I think I'll go take my jacket off." He took the jacket off and walked into his bedroom while Tai waited. Gaomon and Agumon were guarding the monkey 'mon, Gaomon growling at the monkey. The monkey looked pretty scared. Tai chuckled and looked at some of Scott's photos.

There were ten that caught his eye, of Scott and his Chicago DigiDestined over the course of 10 years, from 1999 to 2009. The photo from 1999 felt very familiar to Tai; a group of kids who, judging from the photo, had just saved the world; a relieved set of faces, but still had the signs of a friendship that would last for years. The photo from 2009 confirmed that; it was like a photo of his dad and his high school buddies; a special connection shared between a select few.

It made him feel nostalgic for his DigiDestined. They were all split up now; Sora was his roommate, though, attending Ludwig Maximillian University in Munich. Izzy was going to MIT, Joe to University of Tokyo Medical School, Matt was… nowhere to be found, Mimi to UCLA, and Kari and TK were going to college at the same place Scott's little brother was going, some Mickey Mouse school called UCF. Oh, how he missed—oh, and Davis was playing for Manchester United, but that doesn't matter.

"Yo!" Scott said as he burst out of his room wearing a t-shirt that read "Trevian Pride" on it. "I'm gonna make some brats, you want any?"

"Fine," said Tai. "Can I take my coat off?"

"Sure, go ahead," said Scott. Tai did just that, hanging his coat up.

His hair was still spiky, but shorter than when he was younger. His mom made him cut it before he went to Australia (although he did grow it back on occasion), but it was short now. Just like Scott, his body was athletically toned (he's a professional soccer player now! You think wouldn't be fit?) and was just as, if not more handsome now (Scott's been joking he gets all the frauleins).

"So what are we gonna do?" Tai asked.

"Well first, I'm gonna have dinner," Scott replied.

"I meant about him!"

"Oh, the monkey!" Scott replied. "We're gonna question him, _doi_! By the way, could you get the bratwurst and a couple of Miller Lites?"

"Sure," said Tai. He took a peek in Scott's fridge; three six-packs of beer and a bunch of other stuff. "Bratwurst and… Miller Lite?"

"Yeah," said Scott. "We're gonna boil the brats in it before we grill 'em! I mean, it's like sex in a canoe, but it's good to boil brats in it."

"Really?" said Tai. "And why is it like sex in a canoe?"

"Cuz it's fucking close to water!" Scott replied. Tai groaned; he walked right into that.

"Seriously, what are we going to do?" Tai asked. "We don't even know what he is!"

"We'll have to ask," said Scott, putting the bratwurst in the beer. "It's gonna be a few minutes, let's start."

Scott and Tai walked over to Scott's couch, where Agumon and Gaomon were standing guarding, trying to intimidate the monkey. "You want to know if my bite is worse?" Gaomon asked the monkey.

"Easy boy," Scott said, moving the dog out of the way. "Alright Mr. Monkey, you don't like us, and we don't like you. So why don't we make this easier on us, and just tell us who you are."

"No!" said the monkey.

"You want us to play good cop, bad cop?" Scott asked.

"He'll play good cop," said Gaomon. "And I'll bite you on the tail."

"No," said Tai.

"Hey, I wanted to bite his tail!" said Gaomon.

"Who are you and who sent you?" Tai asked, getting down to business like the serious leader he is.

"You'll never find out," said the monkey.

"Well, he's got 'say no evil' down," said Scott. "Oh, damn my brats are boiling. 'Scuse me!"

"Tai, what are we gonna do?" asked Agumon.

"I don't know," said Tai. "We don't even know where Sora is. All I know is that she's out. And Scott thinks Helen is—"

"Whaddaya mean you were never home?" Scott screamed into his phone from the kitchen. "I thought—you never said you were home."

"Helen's out," said Tai.

"So what are we going to do?" Agumon asked.

"We're gonna keep questioning that freak," said Scott. "But he looks like a typical fanatic."

"You think he is?" asked Tai.

"I'm not sure," said Scott. "We still need to question him."

"But what is he?" asked Gaomon.

"There's gotta be someone who can help us, someone—"

"Why didn't I think about him?" said Tai.

"Think about who?" asked Scott.

"Izzy!"

"Oh, your computer-loving friend," said Scott.

"Of course," said Tai. "He has a Digimon Analyzer we can use. Maybe we called him on Skype."

"I'll get my laptop," said Scott. He rushed into his room and walked out holding a MacBook, setting it up on his coffee table and bringing up the Skype. "It's about 7:00 here," said Scott. "That means he might be in class right now."

"He's not," said Tai. "He's off at this hour, probably in his apartment."

"By the way, do you know his Skype number?" asked Scott.

"Here," Tai said, typing it in and shoving Scott out of the way. "Here we go."

"You know, I feel sorry for him," said Scott. "Pizza in Boston must suck!"

"It's almost up," said Tai. "Why does this always take so long?"

"_Hello?"_ said a very familiar voice.

"Izzy, it's Tai!"

"_Tai?_" The picture changed to a red-headed young man in a _very _messy apartment, filled with all sorts of gadgets and gizmos. "_Tai!_"

"It's good to see you again buddy," said Tai.

"Hey, could you _please _speak English?" asked Scott.

"_My apologies_," said Izzy, now 21. His hair was just as unruly as it always was. And apparently he still like wearing red. "_Tai, what is wrong?_"

"I was attacked by a freaky-looking Digimon," said Scott. "We subdued it, but we don't know what he is."

"_So you need my help_," said Izzy. "_Very well. Show him to me with your camera._" Scott picked up the laptop and turned it so the screen was facing the monkey Digimon. Izzy started typing right away, looking for any information. "_That's peculiar_," said Izzy. "_I cannot find any information on him_."

"Excuse me?" said Scott. "I thought you worked for Apple and Microsoft already!"

"You will never know who I am!" said the monkey.

"Shut up or I'm feeding you to the dog!" said Scott.

"_There might be another possibility_," said Izzy. "_Scott, try hooking your Digivice up to the USB port_."

"Uuuhh… How?"

"_Am I missing something?_" another familiar voice interrupted. "_Why wasn't I invited to this party, Izzy? Don't you care about me anymore?_"

"_Tentomooon…_" Izzy groaned.

"_So what's the story here, my homies?_" asked Tentomon.

"Got attacked, took a Digimon hostage," said Scott.

"_Really? Let me see what it is_," said Tentomon. Scott showed Tentomon with his laptop. "_Oh! I think I know who that is. Izzy, why don't you search 'Makuramon'?_"

"_Makuramon? Let's see… Ah-ha! Prodigious!_"

"What, you found something?" Scott asked.

"_He's Makuramon, alright_," said Izzy.

_Digimon Analyzer_

Izzy: "_He's an Ultimate-level monkey Digimon, just be careful if he leaves banana peels around._"

_End Digimon Analyzer_

"Makuramon, huh?" asked Scott. "No other information?"

"_I'm sorry, that appears to be it,_" said Izzy. "_I can only assume he has something to do with the murders of those children with Digimon partners._"

"Yeah, I can _tell_ he is," said Scott.

"_My apologies_," said Izzy.

"Alright, I'll go check on my brats," said Scott.

"Looks like I'll have to question him," said Tai. "And no, I'm _not _waterboarding you."

"You'd better not!" Scott called.

"So now," Tai said as he approached Makuramon. "Makuramon; what do you want with us?"

"To kill you!" Makuramon replied.

"No shit," said Scott. "Who sent you?"

"I have come to bring judgment upon—"

"Who sent you?" Scott interrupted.

"I'm not telling," Makuramon replied. "You will—"

"What do you know about the murdered DigiDestined and kids with Digimon partners?" Tai asked.

"They got what they des—"

"Who was behind them?" Scott interrupted.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out when your time comes," said Makuramon. "You DigiDestined think you can stop this? It's already too late. You'll all die one-by-one until there are none of you left. Digimon do not need humans. Any Digimon who works with a human is a slave. I am here to liberate your Digimon. It won't be long until all Digimon are liberated. You DigiDestined are like toothless dogs."

Scott stayed silent for a moment until he leaned in and said, "A toothless dog can still bite." He turned to Tai and said, "Forget about this guy for now. We gotta worry about Sora and Helen."

"That's right! Sora said she was going to the English Garden!" said Tai. "Izzy, are there any other Digimon in the area?"

"_I'm not sure,_" Izzy said while typing away on his computer. "_This Digimon tracking software is new and it's so hard to—I found something!_"

"What'd you find?" Tai asked, frantically.

"_Three signs, it looks like they had their Digimon with them already._"

"Where are they? !" Scott shouted, getting his hoodie and track jacket on.

"_The Englischer Garden_," said Izzy. "_Don't tell me you're already going out!_"

"I want to tell whoever sent Makuramon that I'm still alive and kicking," said Scott. "Kamiya, could you please stay behind?"

"Why?" asked Tai. "Am I not good enough?"

"No," said Scott. "Because someone needs to watch him!"

"Then I'll go out!" said Tai. "You need to lay low! Agumon, let's go!" He grabbed his coat and was out the door before Scott could do anything, simply standing there bewildered for a few moments before shouting,

"But we have a match on Saturday! It's impossible!"

_The Englischer Garden, ten minutes earlier_

"Biyomon, Digivolve to… BIRDRAMON!"

"Hawkmon, Digivolve to… Aquilamon!"

"Be careful!" A now-22-year-old Sora called out to Birdramon. A Chinese dragon-like Digimon was in the air over the massive park in the middle of Munich. Aquilamon (the partner of Helen Meyers) flew up at the dragon in hot pursuit. The dragon waited for Aquilamon to gain enough altitude and then dive right at him.

"GRAND HORN!" Aquilamon dove! The dragon roared and maneuvered its serpentine body out of the way.

"Meteor WING!" Of course, Birdramon was still in the air and let loose her attack. But like Makuramon, this dragon must be an Ultimate-level Digimon, as it just shrugged Birdramon's attack off like it was a paper ball. The dragon glared at the bird Digimon. Then it started to spin, curling its serpentine body like a wheel. The dragon disappeared in a swirl of light and called out,

"Flaming Arrowheads!" One hundred and eight shining Bǎo Shǐ, which are the hairs of its tail and whiskers, rained on Aquilamon and Birdramon. The two birds screamed in pain while Sora and Helen looked on.

Helen, with short, brown boyish hair, fair skin (not as tanned as Scott's) and a slight build frantically ran to her falling partner. "Aquilamon, please, don't give up!" She called frantically. Her crest began to glow white and Aquilamon felt a burst of energy, flapping his mighty wings and flying back up at the dragon.

Birdramon was fighting as hard as she could, locked in physical combat with the dragon. She clawed at the dragon's eyes, getting very and precariously close several times, but the Dragon was too strong for her. "GRAND HORN!" Aquilamon dove, hitting the dragon. The dragon let go of Birdramon, allowing her to climb.

"Meteor WING!" Again, the dragon shrugged it off. But it was looking impatient. It must have wanted the fight to end quickly.

"There must be another one around here," Helen concluded. This is obvious to the reader, but not to the characters. Just then, her phone started ringing. "Hello? Scott? How are—no, I'm not at home. Okay, could you please stop yelling? Hey, I never said was home!"

"Helen!" Sora called as the dragon came right for them.

"Gotta go!" Helen said, hanging up. The dragon was diving right for them and they made a dash for the trees. The dragon flew right over them and they dove to the grass, the dragon flew right over them.

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon's attack distracted the dragon enough… unfortunately. The dragon head-butted Aquilamon. The bird fell from the sky and crashed into the turf.

"AQUILAMON!" Helen shouted, running over to the unconscious bird. Her coat waved like a cape as she ran over to the bird. Her white-colored Crest of Empathy glowed, and just like the monkey, the dragon began to realize just what was going on. It dove at Helen, but Birdramon held it off. "Aquilamon, I'm sorry," she said. "But I know you can do it! Get up!"

The Crest began to glow brighter and Aquilamon felt a surge of energy, stretching out his wings as he got up. "Aquilamon, Digivolve to… Garudamon!"

Yes, Garudamon are on the Hawkmon line, and Sora watched in amazement as Garudamon stood up, towering over the park.

"Tai, look!" said Greymon. Tai looked in the direction Greymon was gesturing and saw Garudamon.

"Is that Sora's?" he asked. "No, that's… let's go, Greymon!"

"What's wrong?" asked the male-voiced Garudamon. "Birdie got your tongue?" The dragon was determined not to let this Garudamon defeat him.

"Flaming Arrowheads!" it shouted, firing his tail hairs and whiskers. This time, it was Garudamon that shrugged them off.

"Get 'im, Garudamon!" Helen shouted.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon unleashed his attack on the dragon. The dragon tried to dodge, but was singed in the tail. "Not so tough now, are you?" Garudamon asked. "Get out before I kick you in the Dragon Balls."

Like that was going to stop the dragon. It rammed into Garudamon, catching him off guard. "Where's Makuramon?" it asked. It wasn't an angry tone, but more urgent, like he was missing a sidekick.

"Sorry, he's not home right now," said Garudamon. "Why don't you leave a message?" POW! Garudamon threw a wicked right hook.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon kept the dragon on the run. It wasn't much, but it was enough. The dragon tried to escape now.

"There's something wrong here," said Sora. "That dragon must not be the only one here."

"What do you mean?" asked Helen, in between throwing some obscene words at the dragon.

"I mean the murders," said Sora. "We should be very careful—"

"NOVA BLAST!" The two were alerted to a new presence as soon as the fireball engulfed the dragon.

"Tai!" Sora shouted.

"Am I late?" he asked out of pure concern.

"Late?" asked Helen. "Are you kidding me, we had him on the ropes! And now he's getting away!"

"Leave him!" Tai said as the dragon disappeared. "We have a hostage."

"A hostage?" asked Sora.

"If you want to call it that," said Tai. "His name's Makuramon, he tried to attack Scott."

"_Mein Gott,_" Helen whispered. "Is he—"

"Oh, he's alright," said Tai. Suddenly, his phone began ringing. Speak of the devil. "Hello?"

"_YOU FUCKING IDIOT! !_" Scott screamed. Tai pulled the phone away from his ear as Scott kept screaming at him. Helen couldn't help but laugh. Oh yeah, he's alive alright. "_… WE HAVE AN ULTIMATE-LEVEL DIGIMON HERE AND YOU EXPECT ME TO HANDLE HIM ON MY OWN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING LEAVIN' ME BEHIND LIKE THAT?"_

"Wow," said Sora.

"Well, Helen and Sora are fine," said Tai.

"_Oh, jeez_," Scott sighed. "_What happened?_

"Ask them when they get back," said Tai as he hung up the phone.

Back at his apartment, Scott sighed in annoyance before plugging his ears up. "Alright, play it."

"We need to get back to the apartment," said Tai.

"That sounds nice," said Helen.

It didn't take long for the trio to get back to Scott's apartment. "… So how come nobody noticed you guys?" asked Sora.

"I don't know," Tai said as he opened the door. He stopped when he saw the scene;

Makuramon was squirming in his ropes while electronic Europop blasted out of Scott's laptop. Scott himself was sipping some tea like an English gentleman, oblivious to what was going on. "Cheerio, mate!" he said.

"What's going on here?" asked Tai.

"What?" asked Scott. "I can't hear you!"

"Turn that off! Turn that off!" Makuramon wailed. "It's so bad!"

"Hey, it's already torture, why not try it?" asked Scott.

"I'll never talk!" said Makuramon. Tai heard enough and turned the music off.

"Ah damn," said Scott. Then he noticed Helen. He got up, rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You're safe," he said.

"Yeah," she replied. "And you smell like crap."

"Some heart-felt reunion," said Sora. "Tai, what's going on?"

"This monkey tried to kill us," said Tai. "And I think he's got something to do with the murders. We may need to make some calls."

:-:-:-:The Digivengers:-:-:-:

End chapter

Okay, how was that? I'm sorry if it was a little disappointing, I had some writers' block and my busy schedule got in the way. I hope to make this a short story, so bear with me here! Tell me what you think!


	4. Recruiting

The Digivengers, chapter 3: Recruiting

:-:-:-:The Digivengers:-:-:-:

It became clear quickly that with Scott and Tai's busy schedule that any action taken against whomever was targeting them would be difficult. There was the little matter with the Bundesliga schedule; they only had about 5 matches left in the entire season. And that's not counting Champions League and Pokal matches, either. The fact of the matter is, it was going to be hard just to find out what the next move _is_.

Makuramon was still not talking, even though back-up (assuming the dragon was his back-up) had cut and run. Of course, even dealing with him was hard. Leaving him at Scott's apartment alone was going to be a problem. Luckily Helen volunteered to keep him at her apartment. If he tried anything funny, Garudamon would simply step on him.

Bayern had to play Bayer Leverkusen that Saturday. The team left for the northern German city on Friday, drew 1-1 with Bayer on Saturday and were back on Sunday. Whatever problems Helen would have with the monkey would be done by now. Oh, if only Scott knew…

So Scott and Tai got back to their apartment complex around noon. They went their physically separate ways for the day. Scott went to go and check on Helen, whose apartment building was only a couple blocks away, which is strange, considering Munich's layout. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_ "Yo, Helen!" Scott called. "I'm back!"

There was some shuffling behind the door and Scott listened for a few moments before a very disheveled and irritated Helen opened the door. The apartment didn't look like a mess, though. "Holy shit!" he said. "What happened?"

"What happened?" Helen asked. "That damn monkey happened! He thinks he owns the place; I'm surprised I haven't sic'ed Garudamon on him for fuck's sake!"

"Helen, calm down, please, we don't want—"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she shouted. "He is a houseguest, living rent-free, off a charitable grant from the Helen Meyers Foundation—"

"Hey, calm down, and no need for Sorkinisms," said Scott. "I'll get him off your hands, okay?"

"You'd better," said Helen. "You'd better get something out of that freak!"

"I'll see what I can do. Hey Hawkmon!"

"Yeeessss?" he said a la Frank Nelson.

"Can you help me get monkey-freak back to my apartment?"

"Sure, sure," said Hawkmon. He sounded just as stressed as Helen. He disappeared for a few moments before dragging a sack that clearly held Makuramon. "Get him out of here!"

"Yeah, I already figured that out," said Scott. He grabbed the knapsack and dragged it to his apartment, checking every now and then to see if anyone was looking. For all that Digi-juju from last Thursday, he guessed there must have been some lingering-whatever-hell-it-was that prevented people in the apartment area from noticing the battle going on outside their doors.

Scott made it and closed his apartment door, dumping Makuramon out of the sack. "What was that for!?" Makuramon demanded.

"Hey, you tried to kill me," said Scott. "A little dragging won't hurt."

"You do realize your days are numbered," said Makuramon. "When my master find out—"

"Oh, master!" Scott said. "_Now_ we're getting somewhere!" Makuramon realized too late what his threat did as Scott called Tai up. "Kamiya; yeah, guess what, someone sent our little monkey-fiend… He just blurted it out! Yeah, he's probably going to be a little more careful, but it's a start. Yeah, we'll probably need to get some help. I'll call up my friends."

"When my master—"

"Really?" said Scott. "I think not! When your master finds out we have a host—I mean, prisoner, he's gonna think twice about attacking us!"

"I'll never tell you my master's name!" said Makuramon. Scott stayed silent, not willing to betray the DigiDestined network of friends, allies and spies who would be in danger if he said anything.

"Yeah, sure," he said. He knew Tai was already getting a hold of his Digidestined to try and fight the enemy.

:-:-:-:The Digivengers:-:-:-:

"Whaddaya _mean _you can't!?" Tai shouted later that night when they could call everyone. "Come on, Joe you're killing me here! You're busy? We were busy the last time, how can you—finals? Oh, jeez. Why do American universities have to—Alright, I get it. Bye."

"No luck, huh?" Sora asked.

"No," said Tai. "Whoever decided to attack us knows we're at a disadvantage."

"Not good," said Sora. "Have you called Mimi?"

"No, have you?"

"No," said Sora. "Ugh, alright, I'll talk to her." Tai heard his cell phone ringing, which had Scott on the caller ID.

"You don't have to be annoyed by it," he said before answering. "Hello?"

"_How's it going, Kamiya?"_

"Not good," said Tai.

"_Damn,_" said Scott. "_Everyone?_"

"Everyone," said Tai.

"_Right,_" said Scott. "_I'll have to send out the invitations to the party_." It's code. It means, 'I'll find my friends, but I can't say it in front of the monkey'.

"Do that," said Tai. "Keep me updated."

"_Gotcha,_" said Scott.

"_SORA!_" Mimi squealed on the other end of the phone.

"You didn't have to be so loud," said Sora.

"_Sorry_," said the other DigiDestined. "_So what's going on with you?_"

"You know that DigiDestined you told me about?" she asked. She heard Mimi make a sound of confirmation. "We were attacked by the Digimon that killed him and another."

"_Oh, my_!" said Mimi. "_So what are you doing now?_"

"We've been calling up some old friends, but we haven't been successful," said Sora. "I think Helen's going to try, too."

"_Well, I'm sorry I can't help you, either,_" said Mimi.

"WHAT!?"

"_Finals are coming up,_" said Mimi. The same story, every time. "_I can't go gallivanting off in the Digital World if that's what you're planning._"

"But I'm busy too, and I have to do this!" said Sora. "Why can't you?"

"_Tell you what;_" she said. "_I'll see what I can do. If I can't, there might be someone who can help you._"

Sora sighed. "Thanks anyways," she said before hanging up (after letting Mimi hang up first). "Tai, we've got a problem," she said. "Mimi can't do it, and I don't think Kari can, either."

"I'm going to try anyway," said Tai. "There has to be someone who can help us."

:-:-:-:The Digivengers:-:-:-:

Scott had the exact same rotten luck. Every person he asked; Mikey and Joey Wolarsky, Patrick Maroney, Rudy Berkman and Julius Rodgers, even his own _brother_ Jimmy could not help. And he had to say this out of earshot of Makuramon. If this was any indication, Helen was not going to be successful recruiting Rosa Maria Marquez or any of the next gen Chicago DigiDestined.

"Damn," Scott growled. "Hey, Gaomon are—are you playing Smash Bros with the monkey?"

"I'm not gonna let him beat me!" Gaomon replied. Scott facepalmed, going,

"Oy vey." Although after a second thought, Scott recognized that if Gaomon could play some video games with Makuramon, it could lead to the monkey letting his guard down and spilling the beans. "Kick his ass, Gaomon," said Scott.

"You betcha!"

:-:-:-:The Digivengers:-:-:-:

"So, Makuramon's been captured, has he?"

"Yes, sir!"

"It seems the stage is being set. Prepare for the next act in our performance!"

:-:-:-:The Digivengers:-:-:-:

Later that night, things were much more serious. The main quartet was gathered in Scott's apartment and they had Makuramon still tied up with the Digimon to guard him in Scott's room. So long as they didn't tear anything up in there, it was fine. Scott's got really nice bedspreads and pillows, he may not be a metrosexual footballer, but he still likes the nice things in life, and you can never be too metrosexual to have nice bedspreads!

Anyway, it was silent and tense in the kitchen. All four were gathered together and had their eyes on Tai. It had been informally decided that Tai would lead whatever team they decided to form here in Munich, so now all the pressure was on him. Scott, Sora and Helen were all looking at him. Scott looked impatient, Sora looked worried and Helen looked curious. Tai took a deep breath, the only sound in the entire kitchen.

"Well?" said Scott. "What's the plan?"

"The plan?" Tai sighed and thought about it. In the early days, he'd be something of a Leeroy Jenkins and just go in blindly. Now he can't think of a decent plan. Okay, it got _really _annoying when Scott started whistling the "Jeopardy!" (American game shows; oy!) theme. "Will you stop that?"

"Not until you come up with something!" said Scott.

"We haven't had an attack in days, but whomever is doing this must know we have a hostage by now," said Helen. "We should take the initiative and fight back!"

"Fighting back is not the problem," said Tai. "It's how we're going to fight back."

"We can't get a hold of anyone," said Sora. "They're all busy."

"I know that," said Tai.

"That's why we need a contingency plan, O Fearless Leader!" said Scott. "What are we going to do? Are we going to recruit or something?"

"We could do that," said Tai. "But I don't know who's available."

"Well whoever they are, they're not going to cut it," said Scott. "I mean, the Avengers are _Earth's Mightiest Heroes_ for fuck's sake, not 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes were unavailable so we went with the heroes who happened to be available!'"

"That's actually what the Avengers _are,_" said Helen.

"Please don't rain on my parade," he said.

"Whatever we do, it's not going to be the best," said Tai. "But we shouldn't stop trying. If we can tell them how serious this is, then maybe they'll help. I don't see Kari skipping out on us, or Joe; especially Joe. Izzy has said he can be support for us, there's that."

"I guess it's not all lost," said Scott.

"The thing is, everyone says they're busy," said Tai. "But so are we."

"Which means our time to fight this thing is limited, too," said Sora.

"Practice, Bundesliga, Pokal, Champions League, yeah, we're swamped," said Scott.

"There might be some DigiDestined here in Europe," said Tai. "I met a French girl in 2002, maybe she could be of help."

"_Une belle femme Français_, huh?" said Scott. "_Tres bien_." That earned him a dirty look from his German-born American lady friend. "Maybe there's some German DigiDestined we can get a hold of."

"Where, Berlin, or here?" asked Sora.

"I do recall some rumors there was a group of DigiDestined in Munich back in 1999," said Tai. "I never really took it seriously, just like the Chicago one."

"Now you tell me," said Scott.

"If that's the case, we should start looking," said Sora. "I just hope they're still here."

:-:-:-:The Digivengers:-:-:-:

Bayern manager Klaus "Kai" Anderbrugge, a light brown-haired man in his late thirties, blew his whistle to end the training session for the day. Scott and Tai walked off the pitch with the rest of the team, both tired from a rough practice. Anderbrugge was pushing them even harder than in the past few weeks for the Champions League semis against Olympique Lyonnais and the Pokal. Yeah, it's rough.

Scott sighed as he sat down at his locker and pulled off his cleats. They smelled bad, so he sprayed them with some stuff. When he reached for his bag, he accidentally knocked it over and several things fell out. One of those things was his Digivice.

He quickly and frantically bent down and picked his things up, right in the view of Arjen Robben, who didn't seem to really care much about what was in his bag. But that's when he looked up at Johann Kiske. Kiske quickly looked away, but when he glanced back, Scott gave him a "you didn't see **anything**" look. Kiske looked away immediately. All the while Tai was watching.

After showering and changing, Scott and Tai walked out of the Bayern headquarters to head back to their apartment complex. But then,

"I need to go," said Tai.

"What!?" Scott shouted. "You're shittin' me, _now!?_"

"I need to get to Paris," said Tai. "I need to meet with Catherine."

"Hey, _I'm_ the one who speaks French, here!" said Scott. "If anything, I should be going."

"I met Catherine, she speaks English," said Tai.

"Who?"

"Catherine Deneuve," said Tai.

"The actress?"

"No, she's the French DigiDestined I was talking about," Tai replied.

"Still, I'm best suited to go," said Scott.

"No, you need to stay," said Tai.

"Well how are you getting there?"

"The DigiWorld Express," said Tai.

"Well, you're not going to get in trouble," said Scott. "Guess that's the benefits of residing in the European Union."

"I'll be back later tonight," Tai said as he walked off. Scott didn't get a word in edgewise as Tai walked off. He huffed and then jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"_**Merde**_, Kiske, don't scare me like that!"

"I need to talk to you," said Kiske. "And privately; I think over there works fine." He pointed to some trees and a more enclosed spot.

"I don't swing that way," said Scott.

"That's not what I meant," said Kiske. "I meant your Digivice." Scott raised an eyebrow and then nodded his head. The two walked to this spot and, and Scott turned to Kiske.

"I'll show you mine," he said while reaching into his bag, "If you'll show me yours." He then showed his Digivice. Kiske reached into his bag and pulled his out. "I thought the rumors were true," said Scott. "What year, '99 or '02?"

"Ninety-nine," said Kiske.

"Just like me and Kamiya," said Scott.

"Kamiya?" said Kiske. "You mean—"

"Yeah, I was surprised too," said Scott.

"No, I mean, Kamiya's a legend," said Kiske. "I had no idea—actually, I should have. So where did he go?"

"To Paris for the evening," said Scott. "The bastard didn't even take me along."

"Why?"

"Some DigiDestined he met in '02," said Scott. "Someone tried to attack me last Thursday and we're starting a team to challenge the bastards."

"Can I join?" asked Kiske.

"_Pour qoui_?"

"You need members," said Kiske. "Who do you have?"

"Myself, Kamiya, and our lady friends,"

"You definitely need more," said Kiske.

"Are you any good?" asked Scott.

"I was second-in-command!" said Kiske.

"What's your partner's name?"

"Snowmon," said Kiske.

"An ice Digimon? Great, we need some ice," said Scott. "We've got three flame-users."

"How do you get by?" asked Kiske.

"I sometimes wonder that myself," said Scott. "Who was your enemy?"

"A freak named Lucemon," said Kiske. "Yours?"

"Daemon," said Scott. "We nearly destroyed half of downtown Chicago… and I nearly lost my little brother… trying to stop him."

"I see," said Kiske. "So what now?"

"Why don't you come over to my place, I got some beer and my friend Helen was a DigiDestined and she speaks German, too."

"_Wunderbar!_"

:-:-:-:The Digivengers:-:-:-:

"This place hasn't changed much, has it Tai?" asked Agumon.

"I didn't expect it to," Tai said as the two walked down the Champs-Élysées. Agumon had was in disguise while Tai was out in the open. You could say it was a challenge to whoever was targeting them.

"Where are we meeting her?"

"A café at a little off-street," said Tai. "It should be around here somewhere." Then he pointed at a little side street that looked to be the right place. They turned left into a canyon of old Parisian buildings. There was a café where a girl with blonde hair was sitting down reading a menu. "That's her," said Tai. He walked over to the woman and said "Hello."

When she looked up, she smiled at him. "Monsieur Taichi!" She gave him two pecks on each cheek (typical European greeting) and Tai sat down at the table. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Can you come to Germany? Munich, to be exact."

"Why?" asked Catherine.

"I already told you about the attack," said Tai. "We're going to fight back."

"And why do I have to go to Germany? I can't move there."

"You don't have to move," said Tai, "Just for the evening, you can meet my friends."

"And why do you need me?" Catherine asked. "What about your friends and your sister?"

"They're busy," Tai replied. "You were the only one I could find with time on their hands."

"That's reassuring," she said.

"Sorry," said Tai. "We don't have airfare, but we do have the DigiWorld Express."

"I'm not sure about that," said Catherine.

"Don't worry," said Tai. "We'll have you back in Paris before midnight."

:-:-:-:The Digivengers:-:-:-:

"And here we are!" Scott said when he came back in his apartment, Kiske following suit. Kiske had been in Scott's apartment before and wasn't too surprised. "Gaomon, come on out!" Gaomon came out and froze when he saw Kiske. "He's fine," said Scott. "You want anything?"

"A beer sounds good," said Kiske.

"What do you want? PBR, Bud—"

"I said beer, not water," said Kiske.

"If I could finish," said Scott, "I do have Paulaner."

"That works," said Kiske. "When will Kamiya come?"

"Not sure," said Scott. The door opened and Helen stepped in. "_Hallo, Herr Kiske!_"

"_Hallo, Fraulein Meyers_," said Kiske.

"What, I don't get a hello?" said Scott.

"Scott," she said. Kiske chuckled a little bit while Scott squirmed in his jeans.

"Why don't I show you the perp?" he asked. He walked back into his room and dragged Makuramon out, kicking and screaming.

"What a freak," said Kiske.

"HEY!"

"We took him captive," said Scott. "Tried to attack me, but I taught him not to mess with me."

"I almost had you!"

"You never had me to begin with!"

"What's going on with your computer?" asked Kiske.

I don't know," said Scott. His laptop's screen was glowing and he went to go and take a look. Kiske expected something bad, but then Scott chuckled. "I suggest you step back. NOW."

Kiske and Helen did just that while Scott stepped to the side. The glow got louder and then was blinding. When it dissipated, Tai and a blonde girl appeared. "Who's she?" said Scott. "I hope Sora doesn't see you two."

"Scott," Helen scolded.

"This is Catherine Deneuve," said Tai. "She's the French girl I told you about."

"_Bonjour,_" said Catherine.

"_Bonjour mademoiselle,_" said Scott, giving her a little peck on her hand, and smirking at Helen (who was furious).

"_Parlez-vous Francais_?"

"_Oui, mademoiselle_," he replied. "_Comment ça va?__"_

"Çava bien," she said.

"Alright, that's enough!" said Helen.

"She speaks German," said Scott.

"Where's Sora?" asked Tai.

"Now you ask," said Scott.

"She'll be here… now." Right on cue, Sora entered.

"Nice timing Helen," said Scott.

"Who's she?" asked Sora.

"Sora, this is Catherine Deneuve," said Tai. "She's our next member."

"Hello," said Sora.

"Hello," said Catherine.

"So now what?" asked Scott.

"So, what's Kiske doing here?" asked Tai.

"He's a DigiDestined," said Scott. "He's agreed to join us."

"That makes six," said Sora. "So why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Sorry," said Scott. "It kind of snuck up on me, too."

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Kiske. "I agreed to join this little 'outfit', but now I don't know what we're going to do!"

"And this is kind of sudden," said Sora. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"We are going to go for our enemy," said Tai.

"Come again?" asked Scott.

"You heard me," said Tai. "We're going to the Digital World to find our enemy."

:-:-:-:The Digivengers:-:-:-:

End chapter

Hey guys, how was this chapter? I'm sorry I took so long with this it's just that things got a little busy for me. I've been job searching lately, so there's that. I know it's a little rushed at the end, but that's what Lampshade Hanging is for.

I hope you liked this and, please review!


End file.
